The overall aim of this project is to analyze the immune response to Toxoplasma gondii in order to define which cellular immune components and parasite target antigens are involved in the control of infection and its breakdown in immunocompromised hosts. In this year's work, protective immunity in a murine vaccine model was analyzed and shown to require a synergistic interaction between CD4+ and CD8+ cells as well as the production of IFN-gamma.